


This is an Art Show

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Porn With Plot, Smut, art students, i can't even deal with myself, i don't know what the plot is though, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione does Luna a favour, and gets more than she bargained for in return.





	This is an Art Show

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say

She only took the job because she needed the money, that, and Luna had begged her to fill in for one of the girls that had pulled out at the last minute.

Hermione had scoffed when Luna had asked and told her she was out of her mind, that she couldn’t do _that_ , but Luna had assured her, everything would be fine then smiled her best Luna smile.

She’d caved pretty quickly after that.

So, that was how she found herself, topless with nothing else on but a nude pair of knickers (if the tiny scrap of material between her legs could even be called knickers), in a room filled with just as equally naked people and a film crew.

* * *

 

Luna introduces her to her _partner_ , who looks just as agitated to be there as she feels.

“Pleasure” he says without looking at her and Hermione feels goosebumps erupt along her arms at the sound of his voice.

He seems distracted, glaring at a pale blond man across the room and so Hermione takes a moment to study him.

He is tall, taller even than Harry, and broad, his shoulders are tense and emphasise the dip between his neck and collarbone. He is toned, and though he doesn’t have a six pack, he obviously works out, his arms….

Hermione doesn’t think she’s ever fantasised about arms before but she knows these ones will be haunting her for weeks after today.

She doesn’t let her eyes fall any further, _she can’t._

She folds her arms across her chest, inadvertently pushing her breasts up just as he finally draws his eyes from across the room and looks at her.

He blinks, twice.

“Thank you all so much for being here” Luna squeaks from her position across the room, “me and Draco are really pleased you all volunteered to take part in our tiny art film.”

“Volunteered” the man beside her sneers quietly whilst she huffs, _volunteered indeed._

“Yes Luna” Draco drawls, looking at all of them with such a look of distaste Hermione wonders if he has any other facial expression, “now. We want everyone to get comfortable with their partner. You’re going to be kissing and simulating sex with them for the next few hours, might as well start groping now to avoid that awkward moment when the camera’s watching.”

Hermione can feel herself blushing, but that doesn’t stop herself from shuffling closer to her own partner and introducing herself.

“Hermione” she says, putting her hand in front of her to be courteous. She feels her temper flare though when he doesn’t stop looking at her boobs, though she can’t really call him out on it since she’s topless _and_ she just spent the past few minutes doing the same thing to him.

“Tom” he replies, ignoring her hand and reaching his own forwards to cup her breast, his thumb and forefinger gently pinching the nipple.

Hermione’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling and she knows her heart is racing.

This is the most intimate a man has touched her since she broke up with Cormac, and that was six months ago.

“Ok?” he asks and Hermione can only nod.

“Yeah” she murmurs breathlessly, reaching for him and stepping closer, tilting her head up so she can move her mouth closer to his, one arm snaking around his neck.

“Ok” Draco shouts, and Hermione’s eyes snap open to meet Tom’s.

She’d been so caught up in him that she’d forgotten, but he grips her nipple tighter, keeping her close, anticipating her next move.

“We’re going to start the cameras now and move around the room” Luna says, distracting Hermione from how blue Tom’s eyes are, “remember” she starts, “ _this is an art film_ not a porno. Simulation only please.”

Hermione doesn’t think she’s ever hated Luna more in that moment.

_Of course it’s only simulated, this is only a job_ , she reminds herself, tensing slightly in Tom’s embrace.

Luna and Draco move and the room is filled with kissing and moaning and -

“I’m going to kiss you now” Tom murmurs. His hand has somehow found its way into the mess of curls she calls hair and is gently tugging them. Hermione nods, and closes her eyes as he leans down and brushes his lips gently against hers, before he growls, she can feel his chest rumbling against her hand, and deepens it, slipping his tongue into her mouth and massaging her own, nipping at it with his teeth.

Hermione feels a thrill run through her when he pulls her closer, still kissing her and she can feel his enthusiasm against her stomach.

“Oh god” she mutters, when he eventually pulls away from her mouth and begins to place open mouthed kisses along her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, the tops of her breasts. His mouth closes over one of her nipples while his other hand pinches the other and **she wants to die.**

Her hands are in his hair and he’s kneeling in front of her, lifting one leg over his shoulder so that her cunt (still covered by the scrap of knickers that Hermione had been mentally complaining about only ten minutes ago) is _right there_ in front of him.

She shudders when his nose nudges along the length of her slit and he inhales, even as his hands reach up and grasp her bum to stop her from falling over.

“You smell so fucking good princess” he snarls lowly and Hermione knows he’s wishing for the same thing as her, and even though she hates the title he’s given her, she whimpers and rolls her hips towards him.

“All I’d have to do is slip this tiny piece of fabric to the side and i’d see how wet you are” he murmurs lowly, nipping the inside of her thigh with his teeth when she doesn’t answer, “wouldn’t i _Hermione_?”

“Jesus Tom” she mutters, opening her eyes to see him grinning at her.

“Good girl” he mutters, letting one of his hands slip from her ass, between her legs so that his palm is pressed against her, “I’m going to make you come princess. I’m going to make you come without even touching your perfect cunt” he growls, looking back at his hand as she grinds against it, “Aren’t I?” he asks, flicking where he somehow knows her clit is begging for attention.

“Yesss” she hisses, her hands dropping from Tom’s hair to grip his shoulders, her hands, her nails, digging into his shoulders.

It only spurs him on.

“If this ridiculous barrier wasn’t separating me from you” he shudders, and Hermione is nodding and agreeing and _hating Luna ‘fucking’ Lovegood so much_ , “I’d be pumping my fingers in and out of you, spreading your wetness over your lips, and sucking your clit like it was my last meal. I’d have you coming around my fingers and my mouth and-” he stops, his nose pressed against her, and Hermione rolls her hips again.

She needs him to go on, she’s so fucking close _which never happens._

He licks the length of her cloth covered slit and she comes, falling forward unto him, her hands pressing his head into her.

He drops her leg and swiftly stands, joining their mouths where she can taste her arousal.

“The next time” he murmurs against her lips and she shivers, ecstatic that there will be a next time, “we won’t have this” he tugs on her underwear, “stopping us.”

Hermione can once again, only nod, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and kissing him.

* * *

“Thank you so much for coming” Luna beams at the room. Hermione elbows Tom when she registers his snigger.

People begin to move around them, towards the bathrooms where their clothes and possessions are sequestered.

Hermione feels her nerves gathering, maybe he didn’t mean what he said? Maybe it really was just a jo-

“Dinner then?” He asks, interrupting her inner monologue.

Hermione smirks up at him and lets him wrap his arm around her waist (her own are crossed across her chest, boobs firmly tucked beneath them), sending a small smile to Luna, who’s watching with one eyebrow raised.

“Well you’ve already had dessert.”


End file.
